


Conservation Efforts

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Dragon Sam, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Shifter Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg and Cas are part of a very special initiative trying to save endangered species.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conservation Efforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qzil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/gifts).



> Written for Qzil as part of multishippingrocks' Rare Pair Secret Snowflake. I hope you enjoy this dear. <3 Its been a pleasure writing for you.

“They’re remarkably intelligent beings,” Cas reiterates, folding up his shirt.

 

“So I’ve heard,” Meg snarks back. “Doesn’t mean he’s going to understand what we’re trying to do.” 

 

“Actually, other attempts were only unsuccessful because the carriers were genetically incompatible and the fledglings were lost within the first few weeks of gestation.” 

 

“And you and I are the lucky pair who are supposedly compatible with the newest little beastie.” 

 

Cas just rolls his eyes, and Meg shakes her head, continuing to strip off her clothes. She doesn’t bother folding them up, choosing to leave them in a pile on the floor. Cas hands her a jar of pheromone-laced lubricant, taking his own to the other side of the room where a low bench is hung from the wall. Meg feels faint blush creeping up on her cheeks as Cas starts to prepare himself without any hint of self-consciousness. Still, she has no choice but to join him, being sure to push the lube as deep as her fingers can get it, stretching herself gently. 

 

When they’re ready, Cas looks up to address one of the cameras, “Trail S001. Subjects: Meg Masters, Castiel Milton, and D17- ‘Sam’.” 

 

With a click, a door on the other side of the room opens. It’s a moment or two before it moves, being pushed aside the the large, gold-colored dragon. A forked tongue flicks gently at the air, and he zeroes in on Cas and Meg. 

 

Creeping forward, the dragon - Sam - slowly morphs until he stands tall in his humanoid form. Long hair brushes his shoulders as he takes another step forward, watching them intently. The eyes are still honey colored, with slits for pupils; scales adorn the otherwise vulnerable skin of throat, belly, and joints. Meg thinks she even sees a few scattered down the length of his cock. In a flash, he crosses the room, grabbing Meg up and pinning her against the wall. She shouts in alarm, but shakes her head when Cas moves instinctively to help. 

 

That same tongue teases along her neck, tasting and smelling delicately. 

 

“You are not dragon.” Sam speaks with a hiss, the words coming thickly through the fangs still present in his mouth. “Yet you smell fertile.” 

 

Meg shoots Cas a questioning look; he’s the cultural specialist after all. 

 

“We want to help you, to grow your numbers again,” Cas says honestly, voice calm as ever. 

 

The dragon chuckles, the sound deep and eerie enough that it raises goosebumps on Meg’s arms. “You think you’re worthy? That this delicate body of yours can birth my young?” 

 

Wrenching one hand free, Meg reaches down to squeeze gently at where the head of the dragon’s cock is just starting to emerge from his sheath. “I think you want to find out,” she snarks back, sliding her hand up the length of cock that is quickly slipping free. 

 

Her goading gets the reaction she wants, and the dragon is scooping her up, carrying her over to the nest of blankets they’d built earlier. He drapes her over them, face pushed into the fabric and hips up in the air. His knees nudge her legs apart so he can settle between them. 

 

“Do not leave,”  Sam says suddenly, startling Meg and his hand tightens slightly on her waist when she moves. It takes her a moment to realize he’s addressing Cas. “You will have your turn.” Cas pauses in his departure, moving back to the bench and sitting down. Meg’s not sure how she feels about him watching, but there’s a vague sense of reassurance in knowing she’s not alone. 

 

There’s a faint prod at her thigh, warm, wet flesh before that heat is pushing at her pussy. Sam’s cock slides in, huge and longer than she’s been expecting, stretching her wide as the dragon tries to force his full length inside her. The tip brushes her cervix, making her twitch. 

 

Sam’s pace is steady, rolling hips and slick sounds as he fucks her. Nails are nicking her skin as he grips her hips tightly, yanking her back onto his cock. Every thrust drags on forever, it seems, and Meg’s suddenly not so sure she won’t come with this creature fucking her. The friction is good, too good, and his girth means he’s pushing right along her sweet spot. 

 

With a groan, Meg drops her head, chasing the sensation of looming orgasm. She bites her lip just as it crests, but ends up screaming when the dragon plunges all the way in then, spurting scorching hot come into her. He tightens his grip on Meg’s hips, keeping her from yanking away from him and holding her in place until his cock stops twitching. Pushing down, Sam arranges her so that her back is arched and only a little come spills out when he slides free. 

 

There’s a few quiet scuffles and a little yelp before Cas lands on his back next to her. Meg has no choice but to hold still and watch as the man gets his hands pinned over his head and the dragon plunges right in. Cas’ cry echoes around the room at the sudden penetration and he arches in the dragon’s hold. Sam pounds mercilessly, and part of Meg wonders if he sees Cas as less breakable or if the dragon noted the lack of the barrier that her cervix added to the mix. 

 

Either way, she doesn’t envy Cas in the thorough fucking he’s getting. Sam stays buried in him even longer, plunging to the hilt and there’s a moment where Cas writhes, come spilling over his belly. 

 

“Shit, Clarence, did he-” With a sharp nod, eyes scrunched shut Cas answers her. Sam’s knotted him, a real breeding tie and fuck that has to hurt. She’s seen how big dragon knots can be. 

 

It’s about half an hour before Sam pulls out of Cas, leaving the man limp and panting as the dragon returns his attention back to Meg. He breeds them three times each before finally slumping down between them. 

 

They rest that way for nearly an hour before the dragon slinks off, shifting as he heads back through the door from whence he came. Meg is sore, unwilling (and possibly unable) to move. Neither she nor Cas moves when their colleagues come to collect samples of spilled come from their bodies, helping them to slide plugs into themselves so they can get up. They wipe themselves down perfunctorily with towels, but they won’t be allowed to shower until after the next session. 

 

The next day, though, Sam refuses to mate with them. Flicking his tongue over their bodies, he just hums and backs off. 

 

“You have already caught,” he insists. The handlers spend nearly an hour trying to coax him into cooperating with no luck. 

 

Meg’s ready to call it a loss, wondering how long it’s going to take before they can find another compatible mate. She changes her mind two weeks later when she comes in for her check up only to find that Sam was right - there are 12 little dots on the ultrasound to prove it.    
  



End file.
